The Bird in The Cage
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Master-ku, Meguri Luki dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang. Aku adalah sebuah Android, tapi aku adalah Android model terbaru. Setelah kematian Luki, aku bersumpah akan menemukan sang pelaku dan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam Luki. Lalu aku pun mengembara sendirian hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Luki. Apa aku berhasil menemukan sang pelaku? Atau...?
1. Chapter 1

**HYUUU**. **SREEEK**. **SREEEK**. **SREEEK**.

Suara hembusan angin. Suara gemerisik dedaunan. Suara-suara itu... Aku menatap sendu pemuda yang terbaring di hadapanku.

"Bertahanlah, Luki," bisik-ku dengan suara tercekat. Aku terus memberinya pengobatan yang bisa kuberikan—dengan alat dan keadaan yang seadanya.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pahit. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah, penuh luka, dan dia hanya bisa tergeletak lemah di atas tanah. Tiba-tiba tanganku berhenti bekerja, nafasku mulai memburu. Aku takut.

Aku takut menyadarinya. Tidak, aku harus tetap berjuang. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Walaupun sudah tidak bisa diobati, Luki...

Aku mendekat, menggenggam tangannya perlahan-lahan. Basah. Tangan Luki basah oleh darah. Aku menggigit pelan bibirku. Air mataku tidak akan keluar. Luki mendesain-ku dengan air mata tapi hanya kalau mataku kelilipan. Walaupun perasaanku begini pedih, aku tidak bisa menangis. Tidak bisa.

"Luki, jangan pergi...," aku berkata lagi. Menunduk, menggenggam tangan ini semakin erat. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya.

Luki kembali tersenyum pahit. "Gakuko... Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar senang ketika aku berhasil menciptakanmu. Aku sangat amat senang, aku berhasil menciptakan model Android terbaru. Android yang bisa tertawa, menangis, berenang, makan, dan bisa memiliki perasaan. Aku berhasil, Gakuko..."

Aku menggeleng kuat, lalu memeluk tubuh Luki, menyandarkan tubuh itu pada lengan dan kakiku. Aku memeluk Luki semakin erat, bau darah menyeruak begitu saja. Mengangguku, sangat menggangguku.

"Kalau Luki pergi maka Gakuko tidak akan memiliki _master_ lagi. Gakuko akan kehilangan teman, Gakuko akan sendirian...," bisik-ku pelan. Tubuhku mulai gemetar. Suasana hening, hanya suara angin yang berhembus pelan dan gemerisik rerumputan yang terdengar .

Luki menatapku dengan tenang, dia tidak tersenyum. Iris _azure_-nya yang jernih membuat sistem jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan aku bisa merasakannya sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyeruak hendak keluar dari mataku.

**Tes**.

Luki tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih pipiku dengan tangannya yang gemetar, lalu berkata, "Lihat? Aku berhasil membuat Android yang bisa 'menangis'."

**Tes**.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Apakah ini yang namanya menangis? Luki mengelus pipiku dengan lembut dan air mataku tetap tidak mau berhenti. Program hati padaku sudah berhasil. Aku benar-benar seperti manusia. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Luki.

"Luki, kumohon... Katakan kalau kau ingin diselamatkan...," isak-ku, kemudian aku menempelkan keningku pada kening Luki. Aku terus memeluk Luki.

"... Gakuko, sekalipun aku diselamatkan percuma saja. Aku akan dibunuh lagi, dan begitu terus. Ini tidak akan selesai, karena itu...," Luki menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatapku.

**Tes**.

Aku menatap Luki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mataku menetes mengenai wajahnya, mengalir turun ke pipi-nya. Luki menatapku sendu, lalu menarik wajahku agar mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang... Maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Gakuko," kata Luki sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, padahal aku yang menciptakanmu..."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Luki sudah membuat Gakuko bahagia... Berada di dekat Luki selalu membuat Gakuko bahagia..." Karena itu aku tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan ini.

Luki terdiam, kemudian dia bangun sedikit dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir-ku. Aku tersentak, tapi Luki menahan kepalaku agar tidak mundur ke belakang. Luki lalu mencium bibir-ku dengan lembut, dan kemudian aku membalasnya—dengan berurai air mata. Hangat. Bibir Luki hangat—dan manis.

Setelah Luki melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. "Teruslah tersenyum seperti biasa... ya? Terimakasih banyak, Gakuko..."

Jangan katakan itu, kumohon! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu tapi tidak bisa. Bibirku terasa kelu dan tangis-ku semakin deras. Kemudian Luki menutup matanya perlahan, dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak bisa mendeteksi detak jantungnya lagi. Tubuhku langsung lemas, wajahku terasa mengkerut. Aku tidak berteriak, suaraku seolah hilang entah ke mana. Bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa bersuara lagi.

Pergi... sudah pergi... Luki sudah pergi... Orang yang menciptakanku sudah pergi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan...? Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap menangis dan memeluk Luki seperti ini.

Tangan yang biasanya membalas atau bahkan memelukku duluan sudah tidak ada sekarang. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum hanya untukku sekarang sudah hilang. Suaranya yang lembut memanggil namaku sekarang sudah tidak terdengar...

Aku masih terisak, air mataku benar-benar tidak mau berhenti. Aku mencium bibir Luki untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu menggendongnya dengan berat hati. Aku akan memakamkannya. Sudah kuputuskan.

Aku akan membiarkan Luki istirahat dengan tenang. Aku akan terus tersenyum seperti permohonan terakhir Luki. Dan aku pasti akan membalas dendam Luki.

...

Ya, pasti akan kubalas. Orang yang membunuh Luki—bukan, tepatnya orang yang memimpin pembunuhan Meguri Luki—professor jenius yang ternama.

Aku menatap wajah Luki yang tertidur dengan damainya, lalu tersenyum simpul.

Aku bersumpah Luki, aku akan membalas dendammu. Aku akan membuat orang-orang yang membunuhmu merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganmu—dan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Karena itu, aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku menemukan dan membunuh mereka.

Atas nama langit dan bumi serta seluruh alam semesta, aku bersumpah akan memenuhi janjiku ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Saya tahu berapa Fic saya yang bahkan belum selesai, tapi saya benar-benar ingin membuat Fic ini! Semoga tidak Discontinued melihat bagaimana mood saya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi saya rasa tidak. Oh ya, disarankan untuk sambil mendengar lagu Vogel im Käfig OST. Shingeki no Kyojin. Karena dari situ saya mendadak ingin membuat Fic ini, dan karena lagu itu yang membuat saya ingin membuat Fic ini maka saya mengangkat judul lagunya untuk menjadi judul Fic saya. Lagu Call Your Name by mpi juga bagus. Oke, sebelum bacotan saya tambah panjang tidak keruan, lebih baik saya lanjut.**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS. Walau dari ketiga itu tidak ada yang saya harapkan.**

**The Bird in The Cage**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**The Bird in The Cage © Shirokami Kurashi**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Desember, dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari di mana Luki pergi meninggalkanku—dan dunia ini. Luki meninggal pada musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, di mana bau amis darah dan tanah yang basah karena hujan membuatku menggigil takut. Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana bau-bau itu. Dan bagaimana senyum terakhir Luki padaku.

Aku meremas pelan kerah jubah hitam-ku dan semakin menutupi wajahku dengan kerudung jubah-ku. Dingin. Bahkan aku yang Android ini bisa merasakan dingin. Dan—

Kemudian aku menangkap gumpalan udara berwarna putih terhembus keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Udara itu hangat, seperti hangatnya tubuhku. Ya, Professor Meguri menciptakanku dengan sangat sempurna. Luki menciptakanku benar-benar menyerupai manusia.

—Aku bernafas layaknya manusia. Tapi tentu saja itu hanyalah sistem masuk keluarnya udara secara bergilir, tidak mempengaruhi kerja mesin di dalam tubuhku sama sekali. Itu hanya buatan. Tidak 'bernafas'pun aku tidak akan apa-apa.

**SYUT**.

Butiran putih melayang turun dan jatuh di atas ujung hidungku. Suhu terdeteksi. Dan benda itu dingin. Putih, kecil, dan dingin. Aku mendongak dan melihat ada banyak butiran putih seperti itu melayang turun perlahan seperti peri-peri. Oh, hujan salju. Aku suka hujan salju, cantik seperti peri-peri kecil yang terbang turun ke bumi. Aku merapatkan craft-ku dan jubah-ku agar aku tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Kalau terlalu dingin Luki bilang mesin-mesin di dalam tubuhku bisa membeku. Karena itu di dalam tubuhku ada pemanas, tapi itu akan memakan baterai lebih banyak. Aku memang membawa baterai cadangan dan semua baterai cadangan itu masih penuh. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku harus berhemat. Paling tidak akan kalau aku tidak menyalakan sistem pemanas baterai-ku akan bertahan sekitar selama setengah hari—sekitar 12-13 jam.

Yah, itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau menyalakan sistem pemanas. Kalau masih bisa dihangatkan dengan baju tebal dan mantel juga jubah seperti ini lebih baik tidak usah menyalakan sistem pemanas dulu. Kalau soal hangatnya tubuhku, efek dari mesin-mesin di dalam tubuhku yang bekerja sudah membuat tubuhku panas. _Well_, Luki sudah mengatur semuanya. Tubuhku tidak akan panas lebih dari 37˚, sama seperti tubuh manusia.

Kecuali salah satu bagian mesin di dalam tubuhku ada yang rusak.

Kembali lagi ke masalahku sekarang. Uangku sudah semakin menipis dan untungnya cadangan minyak dan oli di tas-ku masih mencukupi. Aku terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Sudah dua tahun dan aku belum menemukan petunjuk tentang kelompok yang membunuh Luki.

Menyebalkan. Aku android yang payah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak dilengkapi dengan sistem GPS.

**BUGH**. **BRUK**.

"Ah—ma-maaf," seru-ku begitu tersadar dari lamunan-ku. Aku langsung berlutut dan membungkuk dan berharap orang itu tidak akan marah karena aku menabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri tidak terluka, kan?" tanya orang itu—dan dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pemuda. Aku melirik pemuda itu sedikit—pemuda berambut hijau _teal _dengan iris yang sewarna, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang terjatuh dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku meraih tangannya dan mengangguk pelan. Begitu aku menyentuh tangan pemuda berambut _teal _itu, aku langsung terhenyak. Tangannya hangat. Maksudku, semua tangan manusia memang hangat, tapi—hangatnya tangan pemuda ini seperti hangatnya tangan Luki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu lagi—dan sekali lagi dia membangunkanku dari alam lamunanku.

Aku langsung mengangguk dan berdiri. Tanpa Luki di sampingku, aku memang sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Bukannya apa, tapi—aku tidak merasa percaya diri. Aku agak sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Aku ingat, ketika aku menceritakan masalahku pada Luki, Luki hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepalaku. Dia bilang itu wajar sebagai seorang Android yang menyerupai manusia, karena ada manusia yang pemalu. Luki juga bilang, mungkin saja hasil program hati-ku adalah aku tipe yang pemalu. Tapi itu baru kemungkinan.

"Aku Hatsune Mikuo," ujar pemuda itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit ragu. Luki tidak pernah memamerkanku pada publik. Sekalipun dipamerkan, aku selalu memakai jubah seperti ini dan namaku disamarkan menjadi G-01. Jadi identitas asli-ku tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh Luki sendiri. Aku memainkan ujung bajuku, masih agak ragu.

Kemudian pemuda bernama Mikuo itu tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Sekali lagi aku terhenyak. Ah, benar-benar mirip dengan Luki.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memeberitahukannya. Hei, apa kau sendirian? Mau makan siang denganku?" ujar Mikuo tiba-tiba, dia tersenyum lebar.

Aku terdiam. Dia aneh. Dia aneh karena mengajak orang asing yang baru ditemuinya untuk makan siang bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena jauh di dalam program hati-ku, aku kesepian dan butuh sesosok yang hangat dan ramah seperti Luki di sampingku.

Maksudku, Luki memang terkesan dingin. Tapi sebenarnya dia ramah dan baik hati. Dan darinya, aku selalu merasakan kehangatan yang membuatku nyaman.

"Boleh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku atas ajakan Mikuo.

Mikuo tersenyum lebar—tampak sangat senang dengan jawabanku. Dia lalu berjalan lagi dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Setiap langkah kakiku menginjak timbunan salju di jalanan dan setiap butiran salju turun mengenai hidungku, semuanya, selalu mengingatkanku akan kenangan tentang Luki.

Dua tahun. Luki, dua tahun tanpamu terasa seperti berabad-abad. Aku juga belum menemukan petunjuk sama sekali. Dan polisi sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Bahkan CIA belum berhasil menemukan pelaku-nya. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, karena aku sudah bersumpah.

**KLINING**.

Aku mendongak sedikit, melihat papan nama kedai makanan yang kumasuki. 'Orange Paradise'. Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku bisa mencium berbagai macam aroma makanan yang cukup menggugah selera. Oh, suhu terdeteksi. Hangat.

Mikuo duduk di salah satu meja dan aku hanya mengikuti-nya, aku duduk di kursi di depannya. Aku lalu melepas jubah-ku dan Mikuo melihatku dengan tatapan agak kaget. Aku membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"O-oh, maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget," ujar Mikuo setelah tersadar.

Yah, aku tahu kau kaget. Dari raut wajah dan reaksimu tadi sudah kelihatan jelas kalau kau kaget.

Mikuo lalu melihat ke arah lain dan menopang dagu-nya dengan tangannya—sampai tangannya ikut menutupi mulutnya. "Maaf, aku hanya—em—sedari tadi kau mengenakan jubah hitam-mu itu, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu," ujarnya lagi, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kuharap kau tidak demam, Hatsu—"

"Ah, langsung panggil Mikuo saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku kurang nyaman kalau dipanggil dengan marga-ku," sela-nya sambil tertawa kecil, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Ya, kuharap kau tidak demam, Mikuo-_san_."

"Maaf, Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, iya," Mikuo langsung mengambil buku menu dan melihat-lihat sebentar. Kemudian dia tampak berpikir. "Hem..., satu Tenderloin Steak dengan nasi dan satu coklat panas."

"Baik," pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan Mikuo dengan cekatan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Mikuo padaku, dia tidak tersenyum tapi tatapannya ramah. Dan sekali lagi, dia mirip dengan Luki.

Aku melirik daftar menu-nya sebentar. "Satu kopi susu panas," jawabku singkat.

Toh aku tidak perlu makan. Minum kopi susu seperti ini pun sebenarnya hanya formalitas. Yang kubutuhkan hanya minyak dan oli. Dan seperti manusia, makanan dan minuman—manusia—yang kukonsumsi akan masuk ke dalam 'lambung'ku lalu nantinya akan dikeluarkan lewat 'anus' bila 'lambung'ku sudah penuh.

Sudah kubilang, aku ini Android model terbaru yang paling menyerupai manusia. Mikuo menatapku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tampak bingung.

**SREEK**.

Pelayan itu menyobek daftar pesanan kami dan menempelnya di pinggir meja kami. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar," ujar pelayan itu kemudian pergi.

Mikuo melihat pelayan itu pergi kemudian kembali melihatku. "Wow, kau hanya memesan kopi susu panas? Kau yakin kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah makan sebelumnya," jawabku masih dengan kepala agak menunduk.

Toh kenyataannya memang aku sudah minum minyak tadi, dan setelah kucek oli-ku masih cukup. Beruntung Luki sudah mengajariku cara memeriksa sekaligus membetulkan diri sendiri. Aku ada sistem _auto fix_. Sistem itu sebenarnya hanya membuatku bisa bergerak dalam keadaan rusak seberat apapun, dengan tujuan agar aku bisa bergerak untuk membetulkan diri sendiri.

Ada caranya, tapi kuakui, memang cukup rumit kalau membetulkan diri sendiri.

Mikuo masih menatapku sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya. Aku memang menunduk—maksudku menatap ke arah meja, tapi aku tahu kalau Mikuo menatapku sedari tadi. Aku mendongak sedikit dan membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Mikuo hanya tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang berkilat-kilat—penasaran.

"Aku hanya penasaran," katanya.

Betul, kan.

"Jubah hitam-mu itu cocok sekali dengan rambut violet kemerahanmu dan iris merah _crimson_-mu. Apa kau sekarang sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Mikuo balik.

Aku terdiam. Aku mengerti maksudnya. _Well_, kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Dan kurasa, Mikuo bisa dipercaya. Maksudku, tidak akan ada yang mencurigaiku karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat wajahku dan nama asliku, kan? Aku menarik nafas tipis dan menghembuskannya. Walau hanya paru-paru buatan dan tidak ada pengaruhnya, tapi tetap saja terhubung dengan program hati-ku dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Gakuko," ujarku tiba-tiba.

Mikuo tampak bingung. "Ya?"

"Kamui Gakuko," kataku lagi, masih menatap ke arah meja. "Itu namaku."

Mikuo terdiam, dia lalu tersenyum lebar dan cengengesan. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Menurutku itu tidak penting.

"Gakuko, ya... Nama yang bagus. Kuharap kau bisa menyanyi, ya, Gakuko," goda Mikuo masih sambil cengengesan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Walau namaku 'Gakuko' (Gaku : musik, Ko : anak) bukan berarti aku bisa menyanyi bodoh. Jujur saja, walau aku Android bukan berarti aku serba bisa.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menembak nada.

* * *

Setelah makan siang bersama, Mikuo mengajaku jalan-jalan bersama. Tadinya aku ingin menolaknya karena aku harus mencari orang—atau tepatnya petunjuk, tapi entah kenapa begitu melihat senyum Mikuo aku tidak ingin lepas darinya. Dan pada akhirnya, aku berjalan keliling kota bersama dengannya.

Aku melihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Sekarang tahun 3014. Aku pernah mencari informasi tentang keadaan bumi pada tahun 2000-an dan keadannya jauh berbeda. Maksudku, pada tahun 2000 semuanya terlihat hebat dan megah, tapi juga kurasa memperburuk keadaan bumi. Sedangkan pada tahun 3000-an ini semuanya terlihat lebih sederhana.

Seperti pada abad ke-18. Tidak banyak mobil—sekalipun ada itu pun mobil yang lebih canggih—mobil yang ramah lingkungan. Kebanyakan orang jalan kaki, naik kereta kuda, naik kuda, ataupun naik kereta. Ada bus, tapi agak mahal harganya. Kurasa, populasi manusia memang sengaja membuat keadaan di tahun 3000 ini kembali seperti di sekitar abad ke-18.

Sedikit bangunan pencakar langit. Banyak pepohonan dan rasanya populasi manusia di Jepang jadi lebih sedikit. Seluruh keadaan di bumi sudah jauh berbeda dengan satu millenium yang lalu. Walau lebih sederhana tapi semuanya jauh lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja, soal teknologi jaman ini sudah sangat canggih. Aku salah satu buktinya.

"Hei, Gakuko, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku? Berasal dari mana? Memang aku berasal dari mana? Aku berpikir sejenak. Luki berasal dari Tokyo, jadi...

"Dari Tokyo, mungkin," jawabku. Seharusnya aku berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan Luki, karena Luki yang menciptakanku.

"Hem, kalau aku dari Osaka. _Takoyaki_ di sana enak sekali, lho," ujar Mikuo lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian otak-ku seperti mendapat suatu ide. Kalau Mikuo termasuk orang yang banyak tahu, mungkin saja—

"Mikuo-san, apa kau tahu Professor Meguri Luki dan kematiannya?" tanyaku.

—ada kemungkinan dia bisa memberiku petunjuk.

Mikuo memutar bola matanya dengan cepat, dia tampak berpikir. Dia lalu meletakan kepalan tangan di depan mulutnya, mungkin salah satu cara agar dia bisa lebih konsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menjentikan jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, aku ingat. Professor ternama yang jenius itu, kan? Dia berhasil menciptakan Android yang benar-benar sempurna seperti manusia, kan? Benar-benar hebat. Aku kagum dengannya. Dan... hem... soal kematiannya, ya? Aku benar-benar menyesal dia dibunuh, dan jujur saja, aku juga merasa kesal dan marah dengan yang membunuhnya."

Oh, aku beruntung.

"Hei, Mikuo, apa kau bisa membantuku menemukan pembunuh Lu—Professor Meguri?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku menoleh dan menatap Mikuo dengan dalam.

"Hem, kuakui aku ingin tapi hal itu sangat sulit. CIA saja belum berhasil menemukannya, apalagi kita—"

"Bisa. Pasti bisa. Kurasa CIA bukannya tidak bisa menemukannya, tapi tidak ingin menemukannya. Maksudku, mereka menghentikan diri di tengah misi," aku menyela ucapan Mikuo.

"Maksudmu mereka tidak ingin melanjutkan pencarian tentang pembunuh Professor Meguri? Yeah, agaknya itu lebih masuk akal daripada alasan 'mereka tidak bisa menemukan'nya. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?" tanya Mikuo.

Aku terdiam, berpikir. 'Bagaimana'. Itu pertanyaan paling indah karena selama dua tahun inilah pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku dan aku belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Gakuko," panggil Mikuo lagi.

Aku hanya menoleh tanpa menjawabnya. Dia melirik-ku dengan serius, dan agak ragu-ragu.

"Apa mungkin... Yang membunuhnya Professor Nakajima? Professor Nakajima sangat berambisius ingin mengalahkan Professor Meguri, kan?"

Aku tersentak. "Itu...," aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan menunduk. Luki dan Gumiya sangat dekat. Mereka sahabat baik. Mereka— "Maaf, Mikuo, tapi... Aku meragukan ide itu."

—mereka benar-benar dekat seperti saudara kembar.

"Em, yah, aku tahu hal itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi memang kita harus memulai dari mana lagi? Daripada itu, memang kau siapa-nya Professor Meguri?"

**JLEB**.

Mataku membulat sempurna, seluruh tubuhku merinding. Aku siapanya Luki? Mustahil aku mengatakan 'aku Android yang dia ciptakan', itu sama saja menghancurkan diri sendiri! Aku siapanya Luki, siapa, siapa, siapa...

Ah.

"Aku orang terdekatnya. Itu saja," tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku.

Astaga, tapi kurasa tidak buruk juga. Mikuo mengangguk mengerti, kami terus berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak bersamanya saat Professor Meguri dibunuh?" tanya Mikuo dengan suara pelan, dia terdengar sangat hati-hati.

Aku menghela nafas tipis. "Saat itu kami sedang berkemah. Aku sedang mengambil air ketika aku mendengar suara sayatan pada daging dan darah muncrat. Aku bergegas kembali, secepat mungkin. Tapi begitu aku sampai, Lu—Professor Meguri sudah... Ah, sayangnya saat itu sinyal juga mati."

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberi pertolongan pertama pada Luki. Tapi luka-nya sangat dalam dan parah, seharusnya aku langsung membawa-nya keluar dari hutan. Seharusnya aku melawan perintahnya yang memintaku untuk tetap di sana. Seharusnya aku membangkang dan lari ke rumah sakit membawanya. Memang hutan itu sangat jauh dari rumah sakit, tapi paling tidak karena aku Android masih ada kemungkinan waktunya kebu—

"Gakuko...?"

**Tes**.

"Ah..."

Salahku. Ini salahku.

**Tes**.

Ini salahku karena menurutinya, karena tidak memakai otak-ku! Ini salahku karena panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Ini salahku padahal aku Android kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Kematian Luki adalah salahku juga...

"Gakuko, kau baik-baik saja!? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis begini, aku..." Mikuo terlihat panik, dia menyentuh pundak-ku dengan hati-hati.

Aku hanya menggeleng sementara Mikuo memelukku dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Air mata ini mengalir terus, tidak bisa kuhentikan.

"Maaf, sebentar saja...," bisik-ku.

Mikuo terkekeh pelan, dia masih memelukku lalu mengelus kepalaku perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa... Aku juga minta maaf karena menanyai hal seperti itu padamu."

Mikuo terus memelukku sampai aku benar-benar berhenti menangis. Dia menenangkanku, lengannya yang kuat dan hangat memelukku sama seperti ketika Luki memelukku. Bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa... Pemuda yang memelukku ini bisa begitu benar-benar mirip dengan Luki...?

Setelah aku lebih tenang walau air mataku masih sedikit mengalir, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum lembut padaku, walau aku tidak melihatnya dan tetap menunduk tapi aku tahu.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan soal bagaimana cara kita menemukan pelakunya, aku sudah memikirkannya. Ide ini gila, tapi kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk orang biasa seperti kita. Maksudku, untuk detektif amatir sepertiku."

Air mataku langsung berhenti, aku mendongak menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia—? Dia—? Dia apa—?

"Detektif—amatir!?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**A/N : Saya berharap Anda mendapat feel-nya, tapi sulit sekali... *sighed* Ah. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS. Walau dari ketiga itu tidak ada yang saya harapkan.**

**The Bird in The Cage**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**The Bird in The Cage © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Detektif**—**amatir!?"

Mikuo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, dia mengacungkan jempol-nya. Aku masih tercengang. Apa maksudnya? Maksudku, memang hal seperti itu bisa membantu?

"Kau sudah dengar soal detektif handal di daerah ini, kan? Tapi nama detektif itu tidak diketahui dan wajahnya juga tidak diketahui. Dan akulah detektif itu," ujar Mikuo dengan bangga-nya. "Ah, tentu saja ini rahasia, ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku ingat, ketika masuk ke daerah ini memang ada desas desus tentang detektif yang handal—sangat handal malahan. Otaknya jenius—mungkin seperti Sherlock Holmes. Dia tidak pernah menunjukan diri di depan publik dan wajahnya tidak pernah diketahui—mungkin seperti Sherlock Holmes. Mungkin dia penggemar Sherlock Holmes, walau di jaman ini sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang Sherlock Holmes.

"Jadi, apa ide-mu itu?" tanyaku langsung pada inti permasalahannya.

"Hem, pertama-tama... Apa kau tahu di mana keberadaan Android Professor Meguri?" tanya Mikuo balik.

Aku terdiam. Menunduk. Dia bodoh, atau apa? Di surat kabar juga sudah ada, kan? Kalimat yang kubuat saat itu... Aku beruntung membuatnya seperti itu.

"Di surat kabar sudah tertulis kalau Lu—Professor Meguri meninggalkan surat yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah menghancurkan Android-nya, kan? Lihat," aku berkata kemudian menunjukan secari kertas—sobekan dari surat kabar tersebut yang bertuliskan _'isi surat wasiat Professor Meguri : G-01 sudah kuhancurkan dan segala catatan mengenainya sudah musnah._'

Mikuo menatap secarik kertas dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia lalu meletakan kepalan tangannya di depan mulutnya lagi, berpikir. Aku tidak banyak bicara, aku hanya menyimpan kembali sobekan surat kabar itu dan menunggu ide-nya. Bukannya apa, soalnya aku tidak punya ide sama sekali. Terbukti dari pengembaraanku yang sia-sia selama 2 tahun.

**CTEK**.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Mikuo angkat suara setelah menjentikan jarinya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, menunggu apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Mikuo masih terdiam, aku masih menatapnya, dan akhirnya Mikuo menangkap pandanganku lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menduga hal itu," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis—yang juga lembut.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, agak kesal. Itu bukan kalimat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kau sudah menduganya atau belum itu tidak ada masalahnya! Yang menjadi masalah adalah kau sudah punya ide-nya atau belum, itu saja. Atau paling tidak beri tahu aku ide awalmu padaku agar aku bisa mengembangkannya. Sungguh, aku ingin mengucapkan semua itu pada Mikuo tapi entah kenapa yang kulakukan hanya berdiri mematung dan mendelik datar ke arahnya.

"Jadi ide gilaku adalah bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura menjadi G-01 yang dikabarkan sudah dihancurkan itu? Tentu saja kita buat alasan, misalnya... Hem... Ah, misalnya mengatakan kalau surat wasiat Professor Meguri itu palsu," ujar Mikuo akhirnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**JLEB**.

**JLEB**. **JLEB**.

_Hell_. Tidak usah pura-pura memang sudah kenyataannya kalau aku ini Android Professor Meguri atau dengan nama lain G-01 dan memang surat Luki itu palsu! Aku belum menjawab, itu bisa menjadi resiko yang cukup besar. Mikuo masih menatapku dengan aura-nya yang menurutku terlalu bersemangat dan menuntut jawaban dariku. Aku menghela nafas tipis. Bagaimana pun juga…

"Baiklah, tapi teori apa yang mendasari sampai kau mau menyerahkanku?"

…Aku tidak ada pilihan lain.

Mikuo menjentikan jari-nya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukannya padaku. Aku membaca beberapa kalimat di layar ponsel itu dan kemudian jantungku serasa melompat.

'_Siapapun yang menemukan G-01 diharapkan menghubungi nomor di bawah ini : 0xx-xxx-xxx._'

"Apa-apaan ini..."

"Karena itu aku menduga kalau sebenarnya G-01 belum dihancurkan. Agak sulit melacaknya karena yang menulis pesan di website yang cukup terkenal di 'dunia belakang' ini mengatas namakan 'Anonim'. Tapi kita bisa menghubungi nomor yang tertera di sini, dengan dasar pengumuman ini. Kau bersedia berpura-pura menjadi Android Professor Meguri?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Menipu itu tidak baik," kataku.

"Tapi tidak ada cara lain," desak Mikuo kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Yeah, pada dasarnya kami sebenarnya tidak menipu juga, kan? Aku memang Android Luki. Aku masih diam, menggigit pelan bibir bawahku. Apa aku siap? Tidak, seharusnya aku sudah tidak bertanya seperti itu lagi. Tentu saja aku siap. Karena itulah kenapa aku mengembara selama dua tahun ini, kan? Kukepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Kuserahkan padamu rencana selanjutnya."

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Gakuko-_chan_! Aku berhasil menemukan tempatnya! Orang yang kutelepon mengatakan temui saja Hiyama Kiyoteru di jalan xx gang x blok x," seru Mikuo girang sambil berlari ke arahku, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas bergambarkan denah.

Aku menatap denah itu dengan seksama. "Ayo."

Selama perjalanan ke tempat orang yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu aku tidak banyak bicara, dan Mikuo juga tidak membuka percakapan. Ditambah, aku tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya dulu. Tapi jujur saja, aku senang dengan perkembangan ini. Ini sebuah kemajuan.

**Set**.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat website itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar desas desus seperti itu? Kenapa—

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat website seperti itu ataupun mendengar desas desus-nya, kan?" ujar Mikuo tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak. Dia tahu pikiranku? Aku hanya mendengus pelan. Mikuo melirikku lalu terkekeh.

"Ini rahasia. Maksudku, memang sedikit orang yang tahu tentang hal ini dan website ini. Dan yang sudah menemukannya, pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya pada yang lain."

Aku menatap Mikuo.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Mikuo terdiam, lalu menunduk. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria dan santai kini tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Lima ratus juta yen."

Aku menelan ludah perlahan. Lima ratus juta yen? Maksudnya itu imbalan yang akan diberikan orang yang memasakng iklan di website itu kalau berhasil menemukan dan menyerahkan G-01 padanya? Aku ikut menunduk dengan mata terbelalak. Tunggu. Jangan-jangan...

"Kalau aku berhasil meyakinkan orang itu kalau kau adalah Android Professor Meguri maka aku akan mendapatkan uang itu," kata Mikuo lagi—dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Tidak. Tunggu. Ini sama saja aku dijual, kan? Dia memanfaatkanku!? Aku berhenti berjalan. Berbahaya. Orang ini berbahaya. Aku salah, dia tidak seperti Luki. Dia akan meninggalkanku dengan orang asing yang menginginkanku. Luki tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Luki tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini!

"Gakuko-_chan_?"

Aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Gakuko—"

"Pergi!"

Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya begitu saja. Aku ini Android tapi begini bodoh. Tanpa Luki aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Tunggu, kau jangan salah paham!" seru Mikuo yang langsung menarik lenganku.

Aku menepis lengannya kuat-kuat, tapi Mikuo tetap bersikeras. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau mau memanfaatkanku!? Kau akan meninggalkanku di sana, iya kan!? Kau hanya menginginkan uangnya, kau—"

**GREEP**!

"Tentu saja bukan," sela Mikuo dengan suara yang lebih tenang dan sedikit lirih.

**GYUT**.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Orang yang memasang iklan seperti itu, sudah pasti orang yang membunuh Professor Meguri, kan? Di surat kabar sudah tertulis kalau G-01 dihancurkan, tapi dia menulis iklan seperti itu. Bukankah berarti dia yang membunuh Professor Meguri? Dan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

Aku terhenyak. Mikuo masih memelukku. "Maksudmu, G-01 benar-benar masih ada...?"

"Tentu saja. Dia menulis iklan seperti itu, tidak peduli orang akan berpikir apa. Dia yang membunuh Professor Meguri dan melihat dengan sendirinya kalau G-01 tidak dihancurkan. Yang dia inginkan hanya G-01. Dan kau pikir untuk apa?"

Untuk... apa? Untuk apa aku diinginkan? Aku tidak tahu.

"Dia ingin seperti Alexander Graham Bell. Tidak, dia hanya mengikuti sedikit jejaknya. Yaitu 'meneruskan'," ujar Mikuo lagi dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Tubuhku langsung menegang. Maksudnya orang asing yang membunuh Luki itu... Menginginkanku untuk diteliti lalu dia membuat Android yang sejenis, menyebarkannya pada publik dan mengatakan itulah hasil kerjanya? Tidak, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan... 'Ingin seperti Alexander Graham Bell'...

'Meneruskan'. Apa mungkin… ada bagian dari diriku yang belum sempurna dan dia ingin menyempurnakannya, lalu mengatakan pada publik itu hasil kerjanya? Sama sekali tidak mengatas namakan Luki? Apa jangan-jangan hal yang akan terjadi bila si penulis di website itu mendapatkanku? Tidak… Tidak akan kubiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi...

"Maaf sudah menudingmu yang bukan-bukan, ayo kita cari Hiyama Kiyoteru," ujarku setelah beberapa saat.

Aku akan menemukan orang yang membunuh Luki, lalu membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Aku sudah bersumpah akan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah, kau ingin menyerahkan G-01?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat dengan kacamata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mikuo mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Ya. Aku berhasil menemukannya di hutan dan aku sudah melihat website itu. Jadi aku ingin menyerahkannya. Orang yang kutelepon berdasarkan nomor di website itu mengatakan agar aku menemuimu," jawabnya.

Kiyoteru melirik padaku sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis. Agak janggal. "Hem... Jadi Kaiko yang memberitahumu... Yeah, kurasa dia benar-benar G-01. Tapi aku masih perantara, kau tidak bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Temui Kagamine Rinto, dia pemuda berambut pirang dengan jepit putih di poni-nya. Ini fotonya, dan peta ke rumahnya. Siapapun yang sampai datang ke rumahnya untuk membahas 'bisnis' sudah menjadi kode yang berarti bisnis itu sangat penting," ujar Kiyoteru masih dengan senyum bisnis-nya itu.

"Apa Kagamine Rinto itu juga adalah seorang perantara?" Mikuo menyelidiki.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang menyuruhku saat itu adalah dia."

Mikuo menerima foto Rinto dan alamat rumahnya lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak, Hiyama Kiyoteru."

Kiyoteru melambaikan tangannya dan mengantar kami ke pintu keluar. "Tidak apa, sudah pekerjaanku. Semoga beruntung."

Aku meliriknya sedikit dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku dan Mikuo meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah Rinto. Letaknya tidak jauh, masih bisa dijangkau dalam waktu satu hari. Mikuo menyerahkan foto itu padaku dan aku terus memandangi foto itu tanpa berkedip. Kemudian aku berdehem beberapa saat. Mikuo meliriku, dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang Mikuo berikan padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir kalau orang yang bernama Kagamine Rinto ini cantik," ujarku dan Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan akhirnya aku dan Mikuo sampai pada sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat berwarna orange dan kuning. _Well_, rumah mungil yang tampak menyenangkan.

Mikuo segera menekan bel rumah itu. Sekali lagi aku hanya diam dan menunggu. Tidak lama, seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning bergelombang diikat ponytail keluar. Dia tersenyum ramah dan iris biru langitnya berkilat ramah juga, menunjukan kalau dia orang yang baik. Aku menghela nafas tipis.

"Em... Maaf, apa benar ini rumah Kagamine Rinto?" tanya Mikuo sambil menunjukan foto Rinto yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, kemudian dia menunduk sedikit. Aku melirik tangannya. Tangannya tampak berkeringat. Dia pasti sangat gugup. Dan aku merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres.

"Maaf, bisa kau katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja?" tanyaku yang mulai tidak sabaran.

Mikuo langsung menginjak kaki-ku dengan keras dan aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Walau aku Android tapi di kulit buatanku tetap ada sistem penerima rangsangan. Dengan kata lain, aku tetap bisa merasakan sakit. Aku kembali melirik ke arah gadis itu. Dia masih tampak gugup, lalu pada akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya sedikit.

_Well_, pada akhirnya, pikirku. Gadis itu lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya yang tadi gugup kini perlahan-lahan mulai berubah jadi lebih tenang. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit merasa janggal ; sorot mata gadis itu. Dan aku kenal dengan sorot mata yang seperti itu. Sorot mata yang seperti itu—

"Ma-maaf, tapi... Ri-Rinto... Sudah tidak ada," gadis itu berkata dengan pelan.

—sorot mata kesedihan.

_Masaka_… apa ini tandanya pencarian kami hanya sampai di sini?

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : Abal, kah? Agak terlalu pendek, memang, sumimasen. Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : LEMON INSIDE FOR THIS CHAPTER. ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS. Walau dari ketiga itu tidak ada yang saya harapkan.**

**The Bird in The Cage**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**The Bird in The Cage © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapt****er 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Mikuo terdiam begitu gadis itu mengucapkan hal itu. Aku menunduk, lalu mulai menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Aku agak menyesal telah mendesaknya begitu tadi. Pundak-ku mulai gemetar, tapi Mikuo langsung menepuk punggungku dengan lembut dan penuh keyakinan. Aku meliriknya dan dia tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku menghela nafas tipis.

Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bukan saatnya untuk menyesal atau merasa bersalah. Aku punya tujuan yang lebih penting. Aku lalu menatap gadis itu yang masih menunduk dan mulai terlihat gugup lagi.

"Maaf, apa dia tidak meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun padamu?" tanyaku dengan lebih lembut—paling tidak lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Gadis itu melirik kiri dan kanan, masih terlihat gugup. Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan memberikannya padaku. "Namaku Kagamine Lenka, Ri-Rinto hanya meninggalkan ini padaku. Dia bilang berikan pada orang mencarinya sampai ke rumah begini dengan menunjukan fotonya yang seperti kalian tunjukan tadi. E-em... Gulungan kertas ini berisi peta dan foto. Temui Meito, itu pesan terakhir yang Rinto berikan padaku."

Aku tersenyum tipis—tidak tahu karena apa. Ini benar-benar agak menjengkelkan. Apa nanti setelah bertemu Meito kami disuruh menemui orang lain lagi? _Well_, sekalipun nantinya kami harus menemui orang lagi setelah Meito, kami tidak memiliki ada jalan lain lagi. Aku mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis pada gadis yang bernama Kagamine Lenka tersebut.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kagamine-_san_," kataku kemudian membungkuk permisi.

Lenka segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. _Well_, jujur saja aku tidak peduli apa masalahnya, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk lagi. Tidak buruk juga. Aku menatap Mikuo dan Mikuo membalas tatapanku, dia lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita cari orang yang bernama Meito itu," ujar Mikuo.

Aku hanya menghela nafas tipis. "Serasa seperti dipermainkan," kataku.

Mikuo terkekeh pelan. "Apa boleh buat, tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Hem... Hari sudah agak sore, apa lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja? Kita butuh istirahat, kan?"

Aku terdiam, melihat sisa baterai-ku. Aku bisa mengecek jumlah bateraiku sendiri. Caranya? Ada semacam komputer hologram di kelaku, jadi aku bisa melihat di dalam kepalaku. _Well_, baterai-ku juga sudah hampir habis. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa kita harus istirahat dulu. Lagipula memang mustahil mencari seseorang dalam satu hari. Apalagi, yang tidak jelas begini..."

**SREK**. **SREK**.

Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutku dan tergelak. "Yah, yah, kau benar sekali! Padahal tadinya kukira bisa selesai dalam satu hari! Soalnya jaraknya dekat tadi dan mana kutahu begitu sampai di tempat Hiyama Kiyoteru kita disuruh mencari-cari orang lagi begini."

Aku diam saja, membiarkan Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutku. "Yeah, ini mulai melelahkan."

Walau lebih melelahkan ketika aku mengembara tanpa arah selama dua tahun penuh. Aku dan Mikuo lalu mulai mencari penginapan yang sekiranya murah dan punya dua kamar. Tapi apa boleh buat, uang kami hanya mencukupi penginapan yang memiliki sisa kamar satu.

...

Beruntungnya walau hanya tersisa satu kamar namun kamar tersebut mempunyai dua ranjang. Dan ada sekat. Lagipula aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Mikuo macam-macam. Ingat? Aku Android. Tidak masalah. Maksudku secara logis tidak akan masalah. Tapi secara pribadi tetap saja itu masalah. Yang boleh menyentuhku hanya Luki seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku langsung membereskan barang bawaanku, sama halnya dengan Mikuo. Mikuo lalu mulai memasang sekat-nya, dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara hempasan. Mungkin Mikuo menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, hening. Apa dia tidur?

"Mikuo, kau tidur?" tanyaku dengan pelan dari balik sekat.

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik sekat. Mikuo terlentang begitu saja di atas ranjang, tampaknya dia benar-benar sudah tidur. Aku mengatur suhu pemanas ruangan dan menyelimuti Mikuo. Di musim dingin seperti ini mau tidur tanpa selimut? _Hell_, nekat sekali. Aku lalu menambahkan selimut listrik di atas selimutnya juga. Semoga cukup untuk menghangatkan.

"Ngh..."

Aku melirik Mikuo, dia mulai menggeliat di atas ranjang. Tadinya aku mau langsung pergi, tapi aku langsung menahan langkahku begitu melihat Mikuo bertingkah seperti anak bayi tadi. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendekat ke arah Mikuo.

**SRET**.

Tiba-tiba tangan Mikuo sudah menggenggam tanganku, dia lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak bisa meronta dan hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan, wajahku mulai memanas. Suhu tubuhku menaik, dan wajahku memerah. Mikuo lalu memelukku dengan lebih erat.

_Matte_, _matte_! Kenapa jadi begini!? Kenapa sistem jantungku berdebar lebih cepat begini!? Yang kusukai Luki, kan? Iya, kan? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak berdebar begini, seharusnya aku tidak gugup begini! Mikuo, kumohon, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu tapi tolong lepaskan aku!

"Mi...ku..."

**DEG**.

Satu detik, dua detik.

Hening.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mikuo perlahan-lahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Setelah itu aku membenarkan posisi selimutnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke ranjangku. Aku menyambungkan kabel _charger_-an-ku ke dalam kedua lubang telinga-ku lalu menusukan ujungnya ke stopkontak. Sebenarnya cukup aman, kalau orang lain melihat maka aku hanya akan terlihat seperti memakai head-set saja.

_"Mi...ku..."_

Aku tersenyum sinis. Heh, dasar Gakuko bodoh. Buat apa kau sempat kecewa segala? Siapapun Miku itu tidak masalah, kan? Karena yang kuinginkan hanya Luki dan hanya Luki seorang. Tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luki.

Tidak ada yang bisa, Mikuo sekalipun.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, _sekai ni_!" Mikuo berseru semangat sambil membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar.

Aku tidak banyak bicara, hanya membereskan barang-barangku setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Aku tetap memakai bajuku yang seperti biasa, baju dari kuil, baju seragam gadis kuil. Setelah selesai beres-beres, aku memakai jubah berkerudungku yang berwarna hitam lagi.

Aku melirik Mikuo sebentar dan ternyata dia sudah melihatku dari tadi—sepertinya. Aku berusaha tidak menggubrisnya dan melihat ke arah lain. Wajahku mulai memerah lagi. _Baka_. Gakuko _no_ _baka_. Mikuo hanya membantuku dalam mencari pembunuh Luki. Itu saja.

"Hei," panggil Mikuo.

"Apa?"

"Kerudungmu."

"Apa?"

"Kerudung hitam pekat-mu itu menutupi wajahmu."

"Itu tujuanku."

"..."

Aku tidak mempedulikannya lagi dan hanya menenteng tas-ku, lalu beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Aku ingin secepatnya menemui orang yang bernama Meito itu agar semuanya cepat selesai.

**SET**.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika Mikuo tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Mikuo terus memelukku, terus dan semakin erat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundakku. Dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun, tapi lengannya juga tidak mengendurkan pelukannya padaku sedikit pun.

"Kau harum," katanya setelah diam beberapa menit. Tangannya yang lain lalu mulai melepas kerudungku, lalu kembali memelukku dengan erat.

"Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak akan."

**DEG**.

Sistem jantungku kembali berdetak dengan lebih cepat, seluruh tubuhku menegang. Wajahku memanas dan mulai memerah. Tidak, pasti ada sistem yang _error_. Aku menyukai Luki. Aku mencintai Luki dan hanya Luki seorang! Aku berdebar hanya untuk Luki...

"Aku akan membantumu mencari 'Miku' kalau kau melepaskanku sekarang," tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri cukup kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, dan jujur saja, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Detik berikutnya, pelukan Mikuo mulai melonggar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Apakah bujukanku berhasil? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mikuo tersenyum pahit dengan sorot matanya yang sayu menatap lantai.

Apa... Apa-apaan raut wajah itu. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Miku... Dia adik kembarku. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu membantuku mencarinya karena bagaimana pun juga kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya di dunia ini," ujarnya pelan kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membereskan barang-barangnya.

Aku terpaku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

_"Ri-Rinto... Sudah tidak ada."_

_"Miku... Dia adik kembarku. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini..."_

Saudara.

Mati.

Aku menunduk, merenungkan semuanya. Aku juga sudah ditinggal oleh Luki, satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dan menciptakanku, orang terdekatku. Aku sudah banyak belajar, Luki sudah memberiku banyak informasi. Tentang apa itu saudara. Apa itu keluarga. Apa itu teman. Apa itu marah, benci, sayang, suka, dan sebagainya... Aku diberi kebebasan untuk berpikir dan merasakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang, aku mulai berpikir.

Mereka semua memiliki saudara. Memiliki seseorang yang memiliki 'ikatan'. Di dalam tubuh mereka ada bakteri—memiliki mahluk hidup yang senantiasa bersama mereka selama mereka hidup. Mereka tidak pernah 'sendiri'.

Kalau aku... Aku ada 'ikatan' apa? Apa aku memiliki 'ikatan'? Apa aku memiliki sesuatu yang selalu bersamaku? Tidak, aku tidak memilikinya. Apa itu artinya aku akan selalu sendirian? Aku 'berdiri sendiri', karena aku berbeda? Apa karena itu maka aku sendirian? Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

Aku satu-satunya Android di dunia ini. Sekalipun ada Android yang lain, aku satu-satunya Free Adroid di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar sendirian. Itu menyedihkan. Haha, kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Gakuko. Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar?

Yang namanya Android ya tidak akan memiliki 'ikatan', walau hal itu masih sedikit memungkinkan untuk Free Android sepertiku, namun hanya jika Luki masih ada di sini. Karena meskipun aku memiliki program 'genetik' dan 'DNA', tetap saja… Android yang memiliki 'genetik' dan 'DNA' yang sama denganku belum ada. Dan kurasa tidak akan pernah ada, karena Luki yang menciptakan kedua program itu sudah tidak ada.

"Ayo pergi, kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu," kata Mikuo setelah dia selesai beres-beres, menenteng tasnya lalu berjalan keluar melewatiku begitu saja.

Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Mau seperti apapun sikapnya, itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku hanya ada satu, yaitu Luki.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan di belakang Mikuo. Kami masih saling berdiam diri sejak tadi. Aku melihat peta-nya sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi. Sejauh apa lagi? Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sebentar sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Sejauh apa lagi? Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sebentar sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Kemudian mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang cukup kukenal. Aku buru-buru meraih tas-ku dan mencari selembar foto.

Begitu aku melihat foto-nya, lalu melihat pemuda itu lagi, aku langsung tersenyum lebar. Ketemu! Meito-_san_! Aku melirik Mikuo dan menarik ujung bajunya sambil tersenyum senang lalu menunjuk pria berambut coklat dan berbaju merah yang tadi kulihat. Aku lalu menunjukan foto Meito. Mikuo ikut tersenyum.

"Ketemu!" Mikuo berseru senang.

Aku mengangguk semangat lalu langsung berlari ke arah Meito.

"Meito-_san_, Anda Meito-_san_, kan?" Aku langsung bertanya begitu sampai di depan orang itu.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Ah, Meito-_san_, anu... Aku mau menyampaikan kalau aku menemukan G-0—"

**GYUT**.

"—aw!"

Meito langsung mencubit lengan Mikuo dengan wajah serius. Tadinya aku dan Mikuo sudah mau protes, tapi Meito langsung menunjuk sebuah gang dan mengangguk—memberi isyarat agar kami mengikutinya.

"Kantor-ku ada di sana," katanya menjelaskan.

Aku dan Mikuo saling tukar pandang, lalu menatap Meito lagi dan mengangguk. Meito mulai memasuki gang itu dan aku mengikutinya—sama halnya dengan Mikuo.

"Hal seperti jangan dibicarakan di depan umum," Meito kembali menjelaskan.

"Ba-baik," sahutku dan Mikuo bersamaan.

**KLEK**.

"Silahkan masuk," Meito mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Meito baru mulai terlihat lebih rileks.

"Jadi, kau ingin apa tadi?" tanya Meito pada Mikuo.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan G-01, aku melihat iklan di website itu. La-lalu aku meneleponnya dan setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian aku disuruh menemuimu, Kagamine Lenka berkata begitu," jawab Mikuo.

Meito mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia terdiam sebentar, menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia lalu tersenyum simpul dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku. Akan kuantarkan ke tempat Professor Nakajima," katanya akhirnya.

**DEG**.

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat dan aku merasa jadi sesak nafas. Professor Nakajima... Nakajima... Gumiya? Apa benar yang dia maksud adalah Gumiya? Maksudku, memang Professor Nakajima sampai saat ini hanya ada satu, tapi...

_Mou y__amete__ yo_ (sudahlah, berhenti) ! Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Gakuko. Gumiya pasti menyuruh orang banyak seperti ini bekerja begini untuknya untuk alasan yang positif. Belum tentu dia yang membunuh Luki. Lagipula mereka kan sahabat baik. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku dan menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku dan Mikuo mengikuti Meito, dan ternyata ruangan di dalam gang kecil ini terhubung ke suatu jalan besar yang cukup atau bahkan sangat sepi. Dan ada mobil di sana. Meito menyuruhku dan Mikuo naik, dan kami hanya menurut. Meito lalu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara aku dan Mikuo duduk di kursi belakang. Meito mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa kami ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat Gumiya.

"Professor Nakajima pasti sangat senang akhirnya bisa menemukan G-01. Setahun setelah kematian Professor Megurine dan Android-nya itu, mendadak dia menyuruhku untuk menemukan G-01. Dia bilang dia menemukan ada yang belum sempurna dari G-01 dan ingin menyempurnakannya," ujar Meito tiba-tiba.

Menyempurnakan... Benar dugaanku. Ada bagian dari diriku yang belum sempurna. Tapi apa? Selama ini aku merasa tidak ada yang kurang.

"Jadi semua ini hasil kerjamu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tentu saja, keberadaan G-01 sebenarnya adalah rahasia dan tidak boleh sembarang orang tahu atau dia akan digunakan oleh orang yang salah," jawab Meito sambil tersenyum bangga, dia menatap kami berdua lewat kaca spion tengah. "Termasuk oleh CIA, mereka juga tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Dan aku maupun Professor Nakajima cukup lega mendengar CIA masih belum berhasil menemukan G-01 sampai sekarang. Yah, belum berhasil, atau mungkin mereka menyerah dan tidak mau meneruskan penyelidikan."

Begitu.

"… Kita... akan ke tempat Gumiya?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Meito meliriku lewat spion, lalu tersenyum—ganjil. "Tentu saja. Ke tempat rahasia Professor Nakajima, tempat dia meneliti seluruh Android dan menciptakan Android-nya."

Mataku membulat sempurna. Menciptakan? Maksudnya... Jangan-jangan...

"Ada Android lain yang sepertiku?!"

Meito kembali tersenyum ganjil, dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada. Tapi Android itu belum sempurna. Dan Professor membutuhkanmu untuk menyempurnakannya."

Membutuhkanku untuk menyempurnakan… Tidak terlalu meleset, maksudku… dugaanku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi,… Android lain yang sepertiku... Apa benar-benar ada? Apa ini artinya... Ada orang yang lebih jenius dari Luki? Atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang sama jeniusnya dengan Luki? Selama perjalanan aku terdiam, otakku agak sulit mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya terasa bercampur aduk di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menganalisa semua informasi yang kuterima. Tidak bisa... Entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Aku merapatkan jubahku dan semakin menutupi wajahku dengan kerudung jubahku.

"Kita sampai," ujar Meito tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku dan Mikuo langsung melihat sekeliling. Kami mulai memasuki sebuah hutan, dan kemudian terdapat dinding yang tinggi besar berwarna putih dengan pintu gerbang yang besar berwarna hitam. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis setelah sebuah sensor menyinari mata Meito, dan Meito mulai masuk ke dalam dinding itu. Di dalam dinding besar itu berdiri sebuah bangunan yang mewah dan megah. Ada aura tersendiri dari bangunan tersebut. Meito lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di samping bangunan itu lalu turun dari mobil.

Aku dan Mikuo langsung turun dari mobil juga, mengikuti Meito yang mulai masuk ke dalam gedung bangunan. Membuka pintu pintu bangunan megah itu sama caranya dengan membuka pintu gerbang dinding tadi, dengan sensor retina. Setelah pintu terbuka, Meito segera mempersilahkanku dan Mikuo masuk.

"Ke arah sini," dia berkata lagi lalu mulai berjalan ke arah tangga dan menaikinya.

Aku dan Mikuo hanya diam dan mengikutinya. Meito lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang sangat terlihat, penjagaannya ketat sekali. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sensor retina, masih terdapat pintu lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai empat lapis. Saat pintu terakhir dibuka, yang bisa kutangkap dengan mataku adalah sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan rapi dengan alat-alat canggih yang beberapa belum pernah kulihat. Mirip dengan ruangan Luki.

Tapi ruangan ini lebih besar. Aku melihat seisi ruangan itu lalu menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hijau rumput segar dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam tengah sibuk dengan komputer hologram-nya. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, dan akhirnya aku ingat perasaan seperti ini apa namanya. Aku gugup.

"Professor Nakajima—"

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya," sela Gumiya sebelum Meito selesai bicara. Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap kami bertiga. Gumiya pasti langsung tahu kalau aku adalah yang asli. Dia sering bermain ke rumah Luki—yang sebenarnya adalah rumahku juga.

"Beri pemuda itu uangnya dan bawa dia pergi dari sini," ujar Gumiya lagi sambil tersenyum—sedikit mengerikan.

Meito langsung menyeret Mikuo keluar, dan Mikuo jelas tampak kaget. Dia berusaha menahan seretan Meito.

"Tu-tunggu! Ada yang perlu kukatakan dengan G-01dulu!" sergah Mikuo, namun Meito tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali.

Aku langsung menarik lengan Mikuo dan tiba-tiba Gumiya sudah berada di belakangku, menepis tanganku dari lengan Mikuo. Tubuh Meito yang besar langsung menyeret Mikuo keluar dengan mudah, lalu Meito menutup pintu ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang seolah mengkerut. Dan kata Luki itu bisa jadi karena wajahku memucat. Celaka, ini tidak baik...

"Kau ada urusan denganku bukan dengannya, Gakuko," ujar Gumiya dengan nada dingin lalu menarik lenganku dengan kasar.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku waspada. "Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Di surat kabar sudah ditulis kalau aku hancur, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku bukan Kamui Gaku—"

"Kalau kau palsu maka pemuda berambut teal tadi akan Meito bunuh," potong Gumiya lalu menatapku dengan dingin. "Sama halnya kalau kau kabur. Ah, tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Dan satu lagi, aku sudah tahu jelas kalau kau adalah Kamui Gakuko yang kucari. Kenapa aku bisa begitu yakin? Jawabannya adalah karena aku sudah mengenalmu dan aku tidak bisa dibodohi."

Gumiya lalu mulai menyeringai dan menariku dengan kuat. Dia membawaku pada sebuah besi berwarna perak—atau semacamnya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran seperti bulan sabit yang berhadap-hadapan. Dia lalu mendoronku agar maju sekaligus berada di tengah-tengah kedua besi berwarna perak yang seperti bulan sabit itu.

Tiba-tiba kedua pergelangan tanganku langsung terborgol dan ditarik secara bersamaan ke dua arah. Kakiku juga entah sejak kapan sudah terborgol. Dan borgol itu terhubung dengan baja yang menempel kuat di masing-masing sisi besi berbentuk bulan sabit tersebut. Keadaanku sekarang jujur saja, seperti disalib.

Setelah sadar dari rasa kaget-ku, aku menatap Gumiya dengan tajam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan kekuatanku yang lebih besar dari manusia pun aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari borgol ini. Gumiya menyeringai lalu mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau yang membunuh Luki, kan!?" teriakku. Walau aku mengerti jelas, ruangan itu kedap suara.

Gumiya terkekeh dan mulai tertawa jahat. "Mana mungkin aku tega membunuh sahabatku sendiri! Kau robot, tidak akan mengerti," ujar Gumiya di sela-sela tawanya dan menatapku dengan sinis.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku perlahan. "Walau aku robot, tapi aku tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia! Aku bisa merasakan sedih dan marah juga!"

"Dengar, Gakuko, aku tidak membunuh Luki. Aku tidak akan tega," ujar Gumiya lagi yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapanku, dia lalu meraih daguku dengan kasar.

Aku mendelik padanya. Aku ingin menonjok wajahnya. Sangat ingin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Sial.

"Karena itu aku menyuruh orang untuk membunuh Luki," bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna. "Sialan! Sudah kuduga kau pelakunya! Kenapa kau tega, Gumiya!? Luki sahabatmu, kan!? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Luki!?"

Gumiya menatapku dengan tajam dan dingin, dia lalu menaikkan letak kacamata-nya.

"Karena dia membuatku kesal," jawab Gumiya singkat dan dingin. "Dia bisa membuat Android yang benar-benar menyerupai manusia tapi dia tidak ingin."

Aku menatap Gumiya dengan tatapan heran. Dengan kata lain aku belum benar-benar menyerupai manusia? "Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

Gumiya terkekeh pelan lalu meraih daguku dengan lebih kasar, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia menatapku dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Tujuh dosa mematikan. Itu termasuk pokok dari perasaan manusia yang sulit untuk manusia hindari. Nafsu, kerakusan, ketamakan, kemalasan, kemurkaan, iri hati, dan kesombongan. Luki hanya memasukan satu dalam dirimu, yaitu kemurkaan. Kau bisa merasakan marah atas kesedihanmu. Tapi kau belum bisa disebut manusia, karena kau hanya merasakan itu saja. Jelas kau hanyalah Android yang diprogram."

Aku masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini. Hanya diprogram… Bukan, salah. Aku bukanlah Android yang hanya diprogram…!

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Luki untuk 'menyempurnakan'mu tapi dia selalu menolak."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

"Karena itu aku kesal dan akhirnya menyuruh orang untuk membunuhnya. Aku akan menyempurnakanmu, karena program-ku sudah selesai," Gumiya kembali berkata lalu menyeringai mengerikan.

Dia merobek jubahku dan membuangnya ke lantai. Aku hanya bisa menguatkan diriku. Walau aku Android aku bisa merasakan sesuatu... Aku bisa merasa takut.

"Apa Luki sudah pernah menyentuhmu?" tanya Gumiya tiba-tiba.

"Menyentuh?" ulangku dengan hati-hati.

Gumiya menunduk sedikit, dan seringainya bertambah lebar.

"Seperti ini."

Kemudian Gumiya memeluk tubuhku dan menggigit pelan leherku. Aku langsung menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku ingat, Luki pernah memberi tahuku tentang hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia juga mengatakan sambil tertawa ; 'Aku mungkin juga akan menyentuhmu karena aku mencintaimu, tapi itu nanti'. Gumiya masih menggigiti leherku dan membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak mendesah.

"Hem... Kau memang benar-benar sempurna dalam fisik. Benar-benar seperti manusia, dan kau harum," gumam Gumiya kemudian kembali menggigiti leherku dan memeluku dengan lebih erat. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak.

_"Kau harum."_

Mikuo... Aku masih menahan semua desahanku walau sedikit demi sedikit suara-suara kecil itu mulai lolos dari mulutku.

"Gumiya, henti—ahn—" aku buru-buru menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

"Jangan ditahan, aku suka mendengarnya. Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak seperti Android, apa sistem di kulitmu mengirim sinyal yang nikmat itu ke 'otak'mu? Hee, aku jadi penasaran apa kau juga sempurna dalam hal 'psikologi'."

"Sudah... Kubilang... Aku ini sudah sempurna, buatan Luki sudah sempurna!"

"Tidak karena dia tidak memasukan program tujuh dosa mematikan itu padamu. Apa kau sesempunra itu? Apa kau tahu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa kau menunjukan hal yang sama selain desahan itu?" bisik Gumiya di telingaku, dia lalu mulai melepas tali hakama-ku.

"_Ya-yamete_..."

Gumiya kembali menyeringai dan menatap wajahku. "Wajahmu yang memerah benar-benar membuatku 'lapar'. Mungkin aku akan mengakui Luki setelah aku membuktikan kalau kau 'sempurna'. Ya, benar juga… Aku akan mengakuinya setelah membuktikan kalau kau sudah sempurna karena busa merasakan 'kenikmatan' juga."

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Gumiya mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian-ku, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Aku semakin takut.

Bisa kurasakan jemari Gumiya yang mulai mengelus pelan pipiku kemudian mengecup lembut bibirku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan mendapati wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku. Dia lalu melepas ciumannya, berjalan ke arah komputer hologramnya dan mengotak-atiknya.

Seketika itu juga besi panjang di sisi kedua borgol-ku yang menyambung ke besi setengah lingkaran itu terlepas dan berputar arah, lalu menyatu. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada borgol di kaki-ku. Pada intinya sama saja aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tanganku masih terkunci gerakannya oleh borgol.

Gumiya lalu menggendong-ku dan membawaku ke sebuah ruangan.

"Mau ke mana kita?!"

"Kamarku," jawabnya santai, membuka sebuah pintu ruangan, lalu menutup dan menguncinya. Aku memperhatikan kamarnya. Bahkan kamarnya pun kedap suara.

Kamar yang rapi dan terlihat hangat. Dan baru saja aku terbuai oleh kamar Gumiya yang cukup mempesona tiba-tiba aku langsung dikagetkan karena dilempar begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Aku hendak protes sebelum Gumiya menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menariknya ke atas.

Entah sejak kapan dia sudah melepas jas putih laboratorium-nya itu. Dia lalu mulai menindihku dan kembali menggigiti leherku.

"Gu-Gumiya—ahn—akhn...mmh..."

Celaka, aku bisa merasakan bagian bawahku mulai basah. Aku ini sudah sempurna, berkali-kali aku meneriakan hal itu dalam hati. Tubuhku bisa 'merespon', dan aku juga memiliki selaput dara.

Tangan Gumiya yang lain mulai meremas dadaku dan memainkan _nipple_-ku. Wajahku semakin memanas sementara gigitan Gumiya mulai me-liar.

"Ahkn—! Ngh... G-Gumiya... Mmh... Ngh... _Ya-yamete_... Hah... Ukh..."

"Suaramu benar-benar enak didengar...," ujar Gumiya sambil menyeringai setelah selesai membuat kissmark di leherku.

"Lepaskan... Aku juga punya—Ahn—!"

Perkataanku terpotong ketika Gumiya menghisap _nipple_-ku lalu menggigitnya dengan pelan. _Nipple_-ku mulai menegang.

"Ngh... Mmh..."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dan celakanya, aku mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Gumiya torehkan padaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang seirama dengan setiap gerakan Gumiya.

Gumiya lalu mulai memasukan jari-nya ke dalam milikku. Aku menahan desahanku sebisa mungkin.

"Hee... Kau bisa basah juga rupanya...," ujar Gumiya sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku hanya diam lalu mendelik padanya dan menggigit bibir-ku kuat-kuat agar tidak mendesah. Gumiya langsung menciumku sementara dia mulai memasukan satu jari lagi ke dalam miliku dan mulai memasukan-mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.

Aku semakin sulit menahan desahan-desahanku. Gumiya tampak menyadari dengan apa yang kulakukan, dia lalu mulai menghentakan kedua jarinya sesekali dengan kuat ke dalam milikku.

"Akhn! _I-ittai_, Gumiya—mmh..."

Gumiya langsung memotong desahanku dengan menciumku, lalu memasukan satu jari lagi ke dalam miliku. Kini bukan hanya wajahku saja yang memanas, tapi seluruh tubuhku. Aku semakin basah.

"Jangan tahan desahan-desahan manismu itu, Gakuko," ujar Gumiya setelah melepaskan ciumannya lalu menggigit pelan bibir bawahku.

"Ahn..." Aku semakin lemas.

Tiba-tiba jari Gumiya berhenti bergerak dan dia mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuhku. Sejenak, aku sempat merasa kecewa dan menginginkan yang lebih. Dan kemudian aku langsung teringat dengan tujuh dosa mematikan yang Gumiya bicarakan. Apa jangan-jangan aku...

Gumiya berhenti melakukan semuanya lalu melepaskan kedua tanganku yang masih diborgol. Dia mulai bangun dan hendak turun dari ranjang. Aku yang melihatnya entah kenapa mulai merasa panik—dan kecewa.

"Tu-tunggu, Gumiya!"

Gumiya berhenti, lalu menoleh padaku dengan datar. Dia mengancingkan kerah kemeja hitam-nya yang sempat terbuka tadi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung kehilangan kata-kata, aku tidak mungkin memintanya kan? Tidak akan, kan?

"Kau harus... bertanggung jawab..." Dan sekali lagi, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Sama seperti ketika Mikuo memelukku tadi di penginapan.

Dan yang lebih penting,… ternyata aku sudah memiliki tujuh dosa mematikan itu sejak awal.

Wajahku memerah sementara Gumiya tersenyum lebar, dia tampak puas. Gumiya mulai mendekat ke arahku lalu membuka celana-nya. Dia membuka kedua paha-ku lebar-lebar dan mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Kh... Akhn—AHKHN—! _I-ittai_, G-Gumiya! G-Gumiya—Gumiya—AKHN~! Mmmh...!"

"Ugh... Se-sempit... Heh... Kau masih 'perawan' rupanya...," ujar Gumiya. "Bagus..., panggil namaku, Gakuko."

**SRET**.

Gumiya lalu memasukan miliknya lebih dalam lagi dan memasukan-mengeluarkannya dengan lebih cepat. Bisa kurasakan air mataku yang mulai mendesak keluar.

"_I-ittai_, Gumiya—Akhn...! Ahn... Mmh... Ngh... G-Gumiya... Gumiya...!" Aku terus meneriakan namanya seirama dengan gerakannya.

Gumiya tampak puas, dia lalu melakukannya dengan lebih cepat.

"U-ukh... A-aku akan ke-keluar... Akhn...!"

"Sa-sama...," dia menyahut sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"G-Gumiya...!"

"Agh—ah... Hah...hah..."

Gumiya lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku, dia merebahkan diri di sebelahku. Gumiya menoleh ke arahku dan memelukku perlahan-lahan. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diterka.

"Kau sempurna," bisiknya.

"Bo-bodoh, jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam-ku...," balasku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau bisa hamil juga?" Gumiya bertanya dengan nada senang.

"Mesum!" Aku mendorong wajahnya yang sudah hampir menempel dengan wajahku kuat-kuat. "Mana mungkin, tubuhku ini berisi mesin-mesin dan chip-chip! Mau terbentuk dari mana dan di mana janin-nya, _**BAKA**_! Ukh… yah… tidak masalah, sih. Cairan yang kau keluarkan akan disimpan dalam 'rahim'ku lalu diolah untuk menjadi cairan orgasme-ku."

"Hee... Hebat. Apa kau bisa kekurangan cairan orgasme?"

"Mana mungkin. Aku ada cadangannya tahu, itu di simpan di 'indung telur'ku."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Luki benar-benar hebat, dia membuatmu dengan sempurna. Aku bahkan sampai tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa membuat banyak ruang seperti itu di dalam tubuhmu."

Aku terdiam.

"Gumiya."

"Ya?"

**SET**.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang," kataku kemudian mengarahkan kedua tanganku yang terborgol padanya. Ujung jari-jariku sudah berubah menjadi senapan yang siap menembak Gumiya kapanpun aku mau.

Agak lama, tapi pada akhirnya aku ingat cara menjalankan sistem pertahanan diri dalam diriku itu. Aku terhenyak ketika Gumiya malah tertawa kecil melihatnya. Terus, terus, sampai akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan...?" Aku semakin waspada.

Gumiya masih tertawa dan iris hijau tua-nya menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa yang kutertawakan katamu? Jelas-jelas kau tidak mengerti posisimu sekarang."

Apa... Yang dia katakan!?

**DOR!**

"_Bye bye_, Gakuko."

Mustahil.

**To be Continued**


End file.
